Cuando los ángeles lloran
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara & Yanagi/Kirihara (insinuado). ] La noticia le llegó de sorpresa, y no estaba seguro de como reaccionar.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi/Kirihara Akaya. Mención/Insinuación de Yanagi Renji/Kirihara Akaya.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

_Cuando los ángeles lloran. _

Cuando le comunicaron la noticia, en primera instancia no lo creyó. Simplemente se quedó mirando al comunicador, sin saber que decir. No reaccionó, ni siquiera cuando el hombre enfrente de él le preguntó si estaba bien y le repitió lo que había dicho anteriormente intentando que quedase grabado el mensaje en la mente del más joven. Había más personas en la habitación, todos esperando una reacción… aunque fuese mínima, pero una reacción.

_Reacción que no llegó. _

Su joven mente no lograba comprender las palabras que le decían, solo las comprendía por separado y tres de las palabras resaltaban: "accidente", "muerto" y el nombre de la persona que más quería en la vida… "Renji". No quería comprender lo que esas palabras en una frase podían significar.

— **Akaya…—** escuchó como le llamaban pero no era capaz de analizarlo de manera correcta— **_Renji ha muerto. Tuvo un accidente y no sobrevivió_**— las palabras de nuevo. Escucharlas otra vez le forzó a analizar lo dicho.

_Y rompió a llorar. _

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde la primera vez que le dijeron la noticia. Las lágrimas que convirtieron todo en algo más real. Algo que ya no podía seguir negando o ignorando. Sintió unos brazos rodearle, y alzó levemente la mirada viendo unos ojos brillantes y un cabello azulado. No se fijó demasiado antes de pasar sus manos en el cuerpo del mayor y seguir llorando. Otros brazos le rodearon, sabía que los dos le apoyarían.

_Era lo que los novios hacían._

Siempre había querido a tres personas, siempre había querido por sobre cualquier cosa a una de ellas, pero no era un amor como pareja sino era algo mucho más profundo. Renji, para él, lo había sido todo. Lo había mantenido sobre la tierra en momentos de necesidad, había impedido que dañase a mucha gente, y se habían amado pero su amor más profundo siempre había sido profesado hacía otras dos personas. Seiichi y Genichirou eran _ellos_, los que se quedaban con sus suspiros y pensamientos a mitad de la noche, los que se quedaban con su calor en las noches frías, los que le habían enseñado todo. Renji era algo más profundo, era ese amor idealizado y perfecto que siempre iba a llegar a un buen puerto. Pero que no siempre era buena idea llevarlo a cabo.

Kirihara había amado mucho tiempo a Renji, desde que le conoció, pero cuando se fijó un poco más el capitán y sub capitán del equipo de tenis del Rikkaidai, se empezó a dar cuenta que habían más tipos de amor que estaba destinado a sentir. Seiichi y Genichirou sabían que su primer amor fue y siempre sería Renji, pero que Akaya a pesar de todo les amaba profundamente y les entregaba todo de sí mismo. Por eso, en ese momento, querían estar con él.

No podían dejarlo solo. Ni en ese momento ni nunca, sino Akaya se recluiría en sí mismo y terminaría en quien sabía que condición. Conocían a Akaya, después de todo. Lamentaban lo que había ocurrido con Renji, pero ese tipo de cosas nunca se hubiese podido evitar. Les hubiese gustado, de verdad que sí, sobre todo porque Akaya no era el único que sufría con la muerte de Renji sino que ellos también. Pero la muerte no se puede evitar, aunque se quiera.

— **Vamos Akaya**— susurró Seiichi suavemente, intentando ser lo más suave posible—** Iremos al velatorio hoy**— murmuró, oyendo a Akaya sollozar contra su pecho. Genichirou acarició la espalda del menor de sus novios, le rompía el corazón escuchar a Akaya llorar, de verdad que sí.

— **Le daremos la despedida a un gran hombre**— susurró Genichirou, acariciando el cabello de Akaya y viendo como éste levantaba su rostro del pecho de Seiichi y asentía.

Akaya siempre se preguntaría porque Renji le había dejado, o porque decidieron llevárselo cuando aún tenía tanto por vivir. Veinticinco años era demasiado joven todavía, y aun así había ocurrido. Pero nunca podría cambiar el futuro. Lo único que podía hacer era refugiarse en los brazos de aquellos que amaba tanto como a Renji, algunas noches tomaría una botella de licor para olvidar un poco el dolor pero nunca pasaría más allá de eso.

_Porque, aunque Renji se haya ido, él seguía teniendo dos personas por quienes vivir. _


End file.
